wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for shamans
General Shaman Macros Anti-Spell Combo This combo takes advantage of the fact that Wind Shear is not only on a different cooldown to Shocks, but also circumvents global cooldown. Using this macro will both interrupt the target's casting, and cast Purge on them. /stopcasting /cast Wind Shear /cast Purge One Button Weapon Enchants Shamans use a lot of action bar space for all of their self-enchants. This macro combines all four weapon enchants into a single button that heaves thus when you click it: # No Modifier: Windfury Weapon # Alt: Rockbiter Weapon # Ctrl: Flametongue Weapon # Shift: Frostbrand Weapon #showtooltip /use nomod Windfury Weapon; mod:alt Rockbiter Weapon; mod:ctrl Flametongue Weapon; mod:shift Frostbrand Weapon Naturally, spells can be changed around depending on what enchant you like to use. To conserve space in the macro, you don't need the Windfury option until level 30, and at that point you will want to remove Rockbiter from the macro. One Button Harm or Heal This simple macro combines a damage-dealing spell with a healing spell. It will never give you an error message from casting a spell on the wrong target, it saves space on your action bar, and gives you access to two spells at once. /cast harm Lightning Bolt; help Healing Wave You can pair damage dealing spells with healing spells however you want. I prefer to match similar spells together to make it easier to use. This example pairs Lightning Bolt with Healing Wave due to their similar cast times. Another example would be Chain Lightning and Chain Heal which share similar cast times, cooldown, and impact multiple targets. Depending on your spec and role in a party or raid, you may want the macro to display a tooltip. For example, a healer may want to check how much healing his spell does. You can add the showtooltip command to display the healing spell during a mouseover, like this: #showtooltip Healing Wave /cast nodead Lightning Bolt; nodead @player Healing Wave You could remover the Healing Wave from the #showtooltip and the tooltip would change depending on your target, if you have the icon set to the ?''' then the icon will change to match the tooltip. To advance this extremely helpful macro even further: #showtooltip /cast @player Healing Wave; nodead Healing Wave; nodead Lightning Bolt; @player Healing Wave Holding the ALT key (standard for self-casting) will make you cast a heal on yourself. When targeting a friendly target, you will cast a heal. When targeting a harmful target, you will cast a harmful spell, and finally, if you are targeting nothing, you will heal yourself. By default, the icon will change depending on who you're targeting unless you specify which tooltip you would like to show. In this macro, you will always see Lesser Healing Wave unless you're targeting a harmful target. This macro could be further expanded to: #showtooltip /cast dead, help Ancestral Spirit; @player nodead Healing Wave; nodead Lightning Bolt; @player Healing Wave This will now resurect a dead friendly target if you are out of combat, if you are in combat or the target is alive or not friendly, the macro will move on to casting the appropriate spell depending on the target. One Button Fire totem and Nova To put a fire totem* and are use a nova on it afterwards unsing only one button, you can use any of these options: '''Option 1: Use the macro holding a specific key (in this case shift**) to set the totem, and continue clicking it (withouth the shift key) to make it explode as many times as you want (or as long as the totem lasts). #showtooltip Fire Nova(Rank 7) /cast modifier:shift Magma Totem(Rank 5), Fire Nova(Rank 7) Option 2: Set the totem the first time you use the macro and nova the next times. With this option you don´t need to use the modifier key at all but has been added at the end of the macro in order to allow to place another totem while in combat (in case you need to move it or the old one runs out). #showtooltip Fire Nova(Rank 7) /castsequence reset=combat/20 Magma Totem(Rank 5), Fire Nova(Rank 7) /cast modifier:shiftMagma Totem(Rank 5) * Of course, feel free to change the "Magma Totem" with your prefered fire totem! ** Using a key (ctrl, shift, alt..) is easier if you have added the macro to a key binding, however if you normally use the mouse to click the macro, you can also use the option button:2 instead. In this case you would put the totem when you left-click the macro, and nova when you right-click it. Quick Getaway with Ghost Wolf or Mount This macro will summon your mount if you're out of combat, and change yourself into your Ghost Wolf form when in combat. You can click the macro button again to dismount or change back to your original form. Your flying mount is also included in this macro, with your ground mount being secondary, but you can remove either the flying mount or ground mount lines from the macro if you don't wish to use one of them. #showtooltip /cast outdoors, nocombat flying mount /cast nocombat ground mount /cast combat Ghost Wolf /cast indoors Ghost Wolf This is tested to be 4.0.6 compliant. Spammable Ghost Wolf + Spell Cast Combo If you would like to be able to target a creature for combat, cast a spell on it, then shift back into Ghost Wolf with a spammable button that WILL NOT shift you back out of it when you spam, below is a working option. It is very handy for critter killing and for grinding low level stuff that dies in one shot, when you don't want to run in regular form from target to target. /cleartarget /target SPECIFIC TARGET NAME /stopmacro target,noexists /startattack /castsequence Earth Shock,Ghost Wolf /script A few things: *Transformation is limited by target-able range; it is dependent on the target's targetability. *You must transform to reset the sequence; adding sequence reset will break the ghost wolf noshift aspect, which is the beauty of the macro when combined with combat *Leave /startattack there, because if you keep spamming the button, the critter will light up from yellow to red, making it far easier to spot, once targeted! *You have to click it twice to get through the whole sequence. It won't cast both spells in one click *Will not shift you out of GW, even if you kill something nearby with a ghost wolf melee attack Reincarnation You can't place passive abilities in your toolbars, so if you would like to keep track of your Reincarnation cooldown and how many Ankhs you have left in your inventory, you can use this macro: #showtooltip Reincarnation Shock Cycling This macro is designed to economise bar space. Use this if you find you open with Flame Shock, and use Earth Shock as a follow-up before Flame Shock's DoT has passed. #Showtooltip /castsequence reset=combat/target/12 Flame Shock, Earth Shock /startattack harm The macro will cast Flame Shock on the target, then start you fighting the target. When your next shock is available, the macro will cast Earth Shock, unless Flame Shock's DoT has completed. The macro will also reset if you drop out of combat, or change targets. Note that as you advance, and the cooldown on your Shocks becomes low enough thanks to Reverberation and Glyphs, you can add a third shock into the sequence. This is good for all three specs of shamies (even healers when there no healing to do). A little bit of damage from you may make the change from a wipe to a clean kill. Hex & Bind Elemental: Shaman Crowd Control Cataclysm heralds the return of tough pulls and the need for crowd control, something Shamans traditionally have had little to do with. No more is this the case and we're called upon regularly in Heroics to be responsible for CC on both humanoids and elementals. This macro makes use of the "Focus Target" and will assist you to fulfil your CC duties. #showtooltip /focus mod:shift /clearfocus mod:alt; target=focus,dead /stopmacro mod:alt; nocombat,mod:shift /focus target=focus,noexists /cast @focus Hex If you target the mob you wish to cast Hex on, then click the macro button, it will set your current target to your Focus and cast Hex on it. You can then target another mob to DPS whilst still having a unit frame for your focus target displaying your Hex debuff. You can also, without changing targets, click the macro button again to recast Hex on your Focus should you need to re-hex. Holding Alt while pressing the macro button will stop the macro and clear your Focus. Holding Shift while pressing the macro button will change your focus to your current target (pressing the macro after that will cast Hex on the new Focus). Make two macros - one for Hex and one for Bind Elemental (just replace "Hex" in the macro with "Bind Elemental". NOTE: You can't use both at once because they share the "Focus Target". Elemental Macros PvE Burst #showtooltip Elemental Mastery /use 13 /use 10 /cast Blood Fury /cast Berserking /cast Elemental Mastery /cast Lightning Bolt All cooldowns except Bloodlust. Focus Interupt #showtooltip Wind Shear /dismount /stopcasting /cast , exists Wind Shear /cast Wind Shear /cast Lightning Bolt Interupts spell cast of focused enemy, interupts spell cast of current target if no enemy is focused. Since Wind Shear is off the GCD, casting Lightning Bolt in the same macro minimizes dps loss. Outside of combat, the macro serves as a dismount button. Aerial Combat #showtooltip Elemental Mastery /dismount /use 15 /use 10 /cast Blood Fury /castsequence reset=60 Elemental Mastery, Flame Shock, Lava Burst, Thunderstorm Must have parachute. Fly 10 yards above hovering target and spam macro. 4 piece Tier 10 greatly improves the effect. Enhancement Macros Failsafe Autoattacking Many enhancement shamans use Stormstrike as an opening move, but if Stormstrike is on cooldown, the shaman may find themselves standing around dumbly without attacking. This macro uses /startattack to fix that. #showtooltip /cast Stormstrike /startattack harm Shamans who use a shock spell as an opening move may also find this macro useful, as spells do not activate autoattack. Shamanistic Rage and Trinket This macro is designed for those situations when you're surprised and need a burst - both offensive and defensive - to get back into the fight. This requires an at-use Attack Power boosting trinket. /use (trinket that you have equipped) ex. Platinum Disks of Battle /cast Shamanistic Rage Tauren characters have an additional option in that their warstomp racial ability doesn't trigger global cooldown. This means they can add it to the macro - though, because it is channeled slightly, it needs to be put last. /use (trinket that you have equipped) ex. Platinum Disks of Battle /cast Shamanistic Rage /cast Warstomp Note that Blood Fury can also be used instead of Warstomp, or Blessing of the Naaru. Easy Shields This macro allows you to pick your shield using modifiers. Hold shift to cast Water Shield, or use it without holding additional keys for Lightning Shield. Makes shield management a bit easier and saves space on the action bar. /cast nomodifier Lightning Shield; modifier:shift Water Shield; If you use the Looking for Dungeon tool while questing this could be useful. #showtooltip /cast group:party/raid mod:shift Water Shield; [] Lightning Shield; Enhancement Rebuff Both Weapons If you want a combined macro to rebuff both weapons then use: #showtooltip /castsequence reset=5 Windfury Weapon, Flametongue Weapon; /castsequence reset=5 16, 17; ---- However that requires you to rebuff in quick succession and will fail if the main hand is buffed but the off hand isn't. If you prefer a safer option then go with two macros : #showtooltip /cast Windfury Weapon /use 16 for main hand and #showtooltip /cast Flametongue Weapon /use 17 for off-hand. ---- Or, you could get REALLY simple and use only a single macro, as follows: /stopcasting #showtooltip /cast button:1 Windfury Weapon /use 16 /cast button:2 Flametongue Weapon /use 17 This macro casts Windfury Weapon on your Main Hand weapon when you left click, and cast Flametongue Weapon on your Offhand when you right click it. I elected to add /stopcasting to the macro so there will be no "Another action currently in progress" errors, but feel free to leave it off. Restoration Macros Cure or purge? #showtooltip /cast @mouseover,help Cleanse Spirit ; @mouseover,harmharm,nodead Purge ; help,nodead Cleanse Spirit This macro is designed to purge and cleanse a target with one key; it is not 100% reliable (for example, if the target is under a Paladin's Divine Shield, the shield will confuse the macro, failing to cleanse the target of a poison. Modifier-less, One button Multi-targeting heal macro This macro requires no extra buttons or modifier keys to be pushed in order to operate, only the normal mouse pointer you would use to click on the intended target and the single button you would use to cast the heal normally. This macro puts the heals on an extended priority list that allows you to work different healing assignments with ease. It attempts the following in order, moving to the next if one it is unable to preform the previous action. How it is used. This macro is exceptionally useful in boss fights where tanks are swapped regularly, allowing you to target the enemy NPC and directly heal who it is targeting. It also lets you quickly heal or cure other players without having to drop your current target, simply by mousing over their avatar or name plate and tapping the hotbar key. The use of this macro assumes and nearly requires that you play selecting targets with your mouse and using the keyboard to cast spells on your hotbar or keybound slots. It may take getting used to, but if used right it can essentially turn you in to a Healbot without any addons. How it works. *At first... #It attempts to cast the intended heal on any friendly target your mouse pointer is hovering over (Or if it is hovering over their party/raid icon) #* If that fails (IE your pointer is not over a nameplate or friendly avatar) then... #It attempts to cast the heal on your current target if it is friendly and alive. #* Then if that fails.. #It attempts to cast the heal on the target of your target if your current target is unfriendly. #* And finally... #It attempts to cast the heal on yourself if none of the previous conditions are met. #showtooltip Healingspell /cast @mouseover,help,exists @target,help,nodead @targettarget,help,nodead @player Healingspell This macro can be used with Lesser Healing Wave, Healing Wave, Chain Heal, or any other heal from any other class as well as curative abilities like Cleanse Spirit, Purge, and the like. Just replace 'Healingspell' with the appropriate spell name. It will, however, NOT work with targeted spells such as Healing Rain. But will work with Swiftmend and in turn it's Efflorescence circle. It can be used with the spells of any class. Druid HoTs, Priest shields and Paladin bubbles as well as the poison/disease/magic/curse cleansing abilities of any class. This macro should work with ANY non-hostile spell, and perhaps a few hostile ones as well. Instant cast, high crit heal This macro combines a couple of restoration spells to create an 'OH SHIT' heal. #showtooltip Healing Wave /p Blowing all cooldowns. /cast Nature's Swiftness /cast Tidal Force /cast Healing Wave For those moments when the tank is losing health fast and you don't have time to cast a healing spell, this macro works as well as a paladin's Lay On Hands. Also, at higher levels, replace /p with /ra. Focused Insight /cast @focus,harm@focustarget,harm@targettarget,harm@target,harm earth shock How it works Allows you to continue healing normally when setting your focus to a harmful target or beneficial assist, falling back on your current target's target to cast earth shock on, to benefit from the Focused Insight buff. You will cast earth shock if: (in order of priority) # You have a focus and it is harmful # You have a focus and it's target is harmful # Your target's target is harmful Category:Macros Category:Shamans